Reincarnazione
by Turkenstanica
Summary: AU story. First gen. and Arcobaleno included! Rated T to be safe. 600 years ago, the Vongola Primo (not Giotto!) and his guardians died by the Millefiore's hands. They accept the reincarnation process to meet again at the Vongola Academy. After 600 years, the Primo awakens ,but what's this? They don't remember!
1. Chapter 1: Promise and Reincarnation

**Reincarnazione**

**Prologue**

**Promise and Reincarnation**

Booms and cries echoed throughout the palace. A man immediately ran to a group of men and a woman in the conference room. "The Millifiore are attacking!"

"Damn! I thought we had a peace treaty with them!" the leader,a spiky brunette, shouted angrily.

"Those bastards!" roared a silverette with emerald eyes that currently blazed in fury and hate.

"Tsuna,you should escape!" a man with black hair and hazel eyes turned to the brunette. "It won't be safe for you!"

"Never! I won't leave you guys to die!"

"Kufufufufu. Stop being so stubborn,Tsunayoshi." a pineapple -styled indigo-haired man replied.

"Bossu,you should listen to Mukuro-sama and leave." a timid-looking female with the same hairstyle said,looking with one violet eye at her boss with concern.

"As much as I hate to agree with the pineapple bastard and his copy,you should leave for your safety,Juudaime." the silverette said.

"But what about you guys? What about your safety?" the brunette retorted.

"We can take care of ourselves to the EXTREME!" another silverette with bandages on his hands yelled and raised a fist in the air.

"Yare,yare. We can take care of ourselves,Boss." a curly black-haired man that was slouching agreed,yawning every few seconds.

More cries and thuds of falling bodies were heard.

"Then,before I leave,promise me that if you guys die,promise me that we'll meet again." The brunette said desperately to the group.

"Carnivores never die." another black-haired man with onyx eyes glared.

"Ma,ma. If it'll make you feel better,we'll meet up at the new school you just made,the Vongola Academy. We all promise to meet you there. Now,just go,Tsuna!"

The brunette stood up and looked back regretfully. put on his X gloves and flew away,his black mantle flowing in the air.

"Alright,now it's time to clean the trash and meet up with Juudaime." the silverette said to the rest of the group. All of the group nodded and was about to set out when the man who came with the message blocked their way.

"Sorry,I can't let you leave." the man grinned at them. "I need to kill you all first. The Millifiore will reward me greatly for doing this."

"You traitor!" the curly-haired man yelled.

The man only laughed and brought out a gun. "Don't worry; death will be painless. Oh,and don't worry about the Decimo. He already got shot by Byakuran-sama in the sky."

All eyes widened ,but it was too late. The man shot a single bullet ,but it pierced through all their hearts.

"Sorry I couldn't keep my promise." all of the members whispered before they truly died. Suddenly,a soft glowing light appeared and in a bright flash,everyone except for the man disappeared.

Everyone woke up and saw that they were laying on a soft,green meadow. "Where's Bossu? Shouldn't he also be here if it's heaven?" the only female inquired. Everyone looked around ,but only saw a soft,glowing light.

"Guys?" the light said.

"Tsuna! Where are we?"

"I'm in the reincarnation process and so are you guys. The only available time was 600 years later ,so I'll meet you in 600 years."

"Okay! But remember to meet us at the school!"

"Of course. How can I forget? But I'm worried about you guys. You might forget about me; after all,it's going to be a long time..."

"Don't worry! We'll never forget you!"

"Well,then. I'll meet you again in 600 years."

Slowly,everything faded into darkness and then there were 8 lights in the darkness,waiting for the moment they could be reincarnated. Centuries passed and soon all of the lights' but one memories faded away as time dragged on. The one light kept the hope of meeting again deep in his heart as he patiently waited for the time they would meet,unknowing of the others' situation. And so, 6 centuries passed and the time to reincarnated came. Over a span of few years,8 babies were born and grew up into children. 7 of them were starting as a new leaf, ignorant of their previous lives while only 1 of them remembered the promise and still had his memories. Now the time has come when all of them would go to Vongola Academy and meet each other and other people who would affect their lives in different ways. Some would be good and some would be bad. Fate has intervened their lives to be destined for meeting each other, but will the others remember and how will their lives be and change in this new life and time?


	2. Chapter 2: Student Handbook

**A/N: Kombanwa!~ Sorry I didn't add a disclaimer last time! *Bows rapidly* I totally forgot to add one because I was more worried if people would even read this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed Reincarnazione! I felt really happy when I saw all those and it gave me the determination to write more! I am going to reply to the reviews here now.**

xXGemini13Xx: Thanks for being my first reviewer! *Shine,shine* I will admit 600 years is too long and the mafia probably didn't exist yet ,but please just use your imagination. I will try my best to make it realistic ,but there are just some parts that I will make unbelievable because I feel like it. Please forgive me if it sounds selfish. *Bows* Once again, thank you and please forgive me.

blizzard 10: Thanks for being my second reviewer! *Another shine,shine* The idea popped into my head and I just had to write it. Thanks for saying it was good!

Disclaimer: KHR does not belong to me. I wish the ending was better like it showed the future again that showed Tsuna truly accepted his role... Still, KHR is AWESOME!

**Chapter 1**

**Vongola Academy Student Handbook**

Vongola Academy. It is one of the most prestigious schools in the world. There is a total of 3 school buildings: elementary, junior high, and high. Each building has 4 stories each, obviously ordered by the years. Dorms are spread out throughout the campus depending on your class. There is a gate that electrocutes trespassers who try to sneak in. The only way to get in and not be a student is to get a Visitor badge from someone inside and showing it to the Disciplinary will be described about the D.C. later. The Student Council looks over the students' safety, meet with other schools, and handle with students' troubles and problems. More will be described about the S.C. later. All students but the Disciplinary Committee and Student Council students are divided into groups: Normal, Battle, Information. The D.C. and S.C. are automatically in the Special group and very few other students can also be in Special. All students must pin their badge to their blazer depending on which of these class they belong to; the S.C. and D.C. are usually in Battle/Information and Special. More will be described about the groups later.

**Elementary School Normal Uniform**

For boys, it is a white undershirt, blue blazer, blue tie, blue slacks,socks, and black shoes. For girls, it is a white undershirt, blue blazer. blue ribbon, blue skirts,knee-high socks, and black shoes. Badges required for all. If in Battle, it remains the same except that the ties and slacks/skirts are checkered. If in Information, it remains the same except that the ties and slacks/skirts are striped.

**Junior High School Normal Uniform**

For boys, it is a white undershirt, red blazer, red tie, red slacks, socks,and black shoes. For girls, it is a white undershirt, red blazer, red ribbon, red skirt, knee-high socks, and black shoes. Badges required for all. If in Battle, it remains the same except that the ties and slacks/skirts are checkered. If in Information, it remains the same except that the ties and slacks/skirts are striped.

**High School Normal Uniform**

For boys, it is a white undershirt, green blazer, green tie, green slacks, socks, and black shoes. For girls, it is a white undershirt, green blazer, green ribbon, green skirt, knee-high socks, and black shoes. Badges required for all. If in Battle, it remains the same except that the ties and slacks/skirts are checkered. If in Information, it remains the same except that the ties and slacks/skirts are striped.

**Disciplinary Committee Duties and Uniform**

The Disciplinary Committee is responsible for keeping the students disciplined and in order. If they see a rule-breaker or someone reports one, they will immediately go and punish the person. Offenses are in the guidebook which includes the dress-code and other rules. The uniform consists of a black gakuran, white undershirt, black slacks, socks, and black shoes. The Leaders are a part of the Student Council ,so there is no specific uniform. Bands with their name and position and the badges are mandatory ,though. Currently, Hibari Kyoya and Alaude are the leaders. Their famous catch phrases are in order,"I'll bite you to death", and ,"I'll cuff you to death." Students don't dare try to get in trouble in front of these two unless they are either very brave,stupid, or both. Students and teacher say that if you catch their interest, you will be cursed for life. So far, no one who caught their interests ,but who knows? One person will catch their interests someday...

**Student Council Duties and Uniform**

The Student Council is responsible for the managing of the school, the students' concerns, and other school-related things. Students send in their concerns either by requesting a meeting with a member or sending their troubles by the message/suggestion boxes around the school which are collected daily twice. To get on the Student Council or Disciplinary Committee, you either get the most popularity votes which is common, win fights for positions which is rarer, or gain the leaders' respect and/or interests which is the rarest way. It is difficult to get promoted to a better position. As said during the D.C. explanation, there is no specific uniform. Bands with their name and position and the badges are mandatory ,though. Currently, the President is Giotto, the Vice-Presidents are G , Asari Ugetsu, and Alaude, the Secretaries are Knuckles and Daemon Spade, and the Treasurer is Lampo. Some of the last names are kept a secret as the some of the members wish to keep their privacy to themselves as they all have ...fans to put it in a nice way.

**Normal Class**

This class is the most common as this class would be like a typical regular school. All school rules apply to this class and since this is a regular class, it is hard to move up from this class as this class is ABSOLUTELY like a regular school ,so the students aren't taught to fight unless they are in sports clubs like kendo and aikido. They do not get many special privileges as they are a class with too many people.  
**  
Battle Class**

This class is the 2nd most common as many students would like a chance to fight in school and not get in trouble. They must pass a qualification test before you can get accepted. Students also have a school course similar to the Normal Class except they also learn battle techniques, skills, weapon handling, and other battle-related things. Battle students often form groups as to win tournaments held in the school to get more privileges like skipping classes or uniform modifications. Currently, the top 6 groups are the Vongola First, Arcobaleno, Shimon, Millefiore, Varia, and Vongola Tenth. The leaders of each group in the respective order is Giotto, Luce, Cozarto, Byakuran, and Xanxus. There is no typing mistake because Vongola Tenth does not have a leader as of right now.

**Information Class**

This class is more secluded and the 2nd rarest class to get in because the skills test to enter is very difficult. They take fewer classes than Normal and Battle as they often travel and gather information. They get more privileges like traveling to foreign countries and other privileges. It is not rare to see an information student observing a fellow student as they have to give an information report to the leader, Alaude, every week. They usually keep to themselves ,but some of the students are more outgoing than the others. Be careful not to piss them off or else your most private secret may be revealed to the whole school!

**Special Class**

This class is the rarest of the rare classes. Only few handfuls of students are able to get into this class; it is no matter if you are rich or in a high social class. All that matters are your skills! Even a poor peasant can pass this if they have enough skills. Unfortunately, the test is the most difficult ,so only few can pass. This class get the most privileges like changing some school rules or others. Remember, you can enter this class in various ways! They are all involved with the darker side of the world; the Mafia.

**For more information about other school related things, please flip to pages...**

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, we have arrived." a chauffeur said after stopping the limo. He got out of the car and went to open the door to reveal a 14-year-old brunette flipping through a handbook. The brunette peered up curiously with his badge flashing , Sawada Tsunayoshi. Class: Battle.

"Ah. Is that so? Then, please go get my luggage." The chauffeur bowed and went to gather the luggages. The brunette, Sawada Tsunayoshi, stepped out to stand beside the gates. The chauffeur placed the luggages down, bowed, said, "I hope you enjoy your school time at Vongola Academy," and drove away. The brunette peered up at the gates and smiled happily.  
**  
**"Minna-san, I'm finally here."

-  
**A/N: And so Tsuna appears! Sorry the chapter's short; I wasn't sure how to start it off. I decided to explain a little about the school; sorry if it was boring. *Bows deeply* Sumimasen! This story will be All27; not just a single couple. This is my favorite pairing ,so please just go with the flow. Please feel free to review about things you want to happen and I will try my best to make it happen or just give some inspiration ideas in your reviews. Constructive reviews are welcome ,but flames will be used to roast Byakuran's marshmallows. There are some questions I hope you will answer in your reviews and maybe I can get a beta-reader? I'm not quite sure how it works ,but if someone wants to be my beta-reader if it's possible, feel free to. Anyways, here are the questions.**

**Q1: Should I make quicker updates that are short or slower updates that are long?**  
**Q2: Who would you like for Tsuna to meet first? It can be anyone from Alaude to Xanxus!**  
**Q3: What kind of personality should Tsuna have? Smart and cool, cute and still a bit dame, pretending to be dame, etc. Please give suggestions!**  
**Q4: What would you like to happen next?**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
